


Satin and Leather

by goddessofcruelty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, Cunnilingus, D/s, Dildos, F/F, Femslash, Name-Calling, Rare Pairings, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:32:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3064517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessofcruelty/pseuds/goddessofcruelty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The glint in Marin's eye sharpens when she sees Kali and the taller girl feel a shiver run through her in anticipation at Marin's crooked finger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satin and Leather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BootsnBlossoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BootsnBlossoms/gifts).



> Prompt: Kali/Marin in the Camaro

The second Kali walks in the building and sees her girlfriend leaning against her locker, with that short, short skirt on, Kali knows she's in trouble. The glint in Marin's eye sharpens when she sees Kali and the taller girl feel a shiver run through her in anticipation at Marin's crooked finger.

Kali braces an arm on either side of the younger girl's head as Marin curls her fingers in the front of Kali's shirt and pulls her in close so that she can whisper into Kali's ear.

“You and I are going to skip first period. We're going to go out to Laura Hale's Camaro. We're going to break in, and we're going to fuck in her front seat. And Kali, this time I want you to boss me around. Tell me what to do, make me call you Mistress, call me your slut.”

Kali is barely breathing by the time Marin finishes reciting all the things she wants Kali to do to her, and she dizzily follows Marin out the door.

The dildo she has inside her, the one that Marin ordered her to wear, shifts and slides against her walls, kept her aroused the whole way to school, and so she's more than ready to skip first hour and fool around with Marin.

As soon as they get outside, Marin pauses, turns to look up at Kali with wide eyes. Kali blinks down at her before she remembers that she's supposed to be in charger, and then she swallows hard, mind reeling with ideas, and turns away from those big brown eyes, turns to look for the Camaro.

Kali doesn't know why Marin wants to do this in Laura's car, doesn't much care. She's just following orders. She spies the car in question and tugs a suddenly shy and nervous looking Marin behind her, thinking about how she wants to do this, what she wants to say.

Kali jimmies the lock open and climbs in the front seat, leans it back all the way. “Alright, baby girl, climb on in, I want that pretty pussy of yours right over my face.”

Marin blushes and her eyes dart around, and then she gingerly does as Kali demands, climbs over the older girl until she’s kneeling over her face, hands braced on the backseat’s headrest.

She’s waiting for it, and still Marin gasps in surprise as the first heated kisses are pressed against her inner thigh. When Kali starts kissing her mound through the thin satin of her underwear, Marin can’t help but grind down a little into the older girl’s face.

"There’s my little slut," Kali breathes against her cunt, and then chuckles softly as Marin squirms faintly. "Come on, baby girl, I want to hear you say it."

Marin’s quiet for a long moment, but Kali waits patiently, and finally she’s rewarded with a faint, “I’m your babygirl slut, Mistress Kali.”

“That's it, baby,” Kali croons, lifting her own hips so that the fake cock inside her shifts as she presses open mouthed kisses right over where the satin fabric is covering Marin's clit. Kali keeps at it until the underwear is soaked and then she shifts her face away for a quick breath.

“Now, slut,” she orders, “unbutton your shirt and get those tits out.”

Marin gasps softly but does so, and Kali reaches up her hands, filling each one with soft flesh after she twitches Marin's underwear aside. Kali massages the younger girls' breasts as she slides her tongue along Marin's cleft over and over until her girlfriend is a squirming, wriggling mess, moaning and pleading as she rolls her hips into Kali's face.

Kali pinches a nipple with each hand, rolls the tender nub between her fingers as she starts sucking on Marin's clit, twirling her tongue around it over and over until she hears that hitch in Marin's voice that means she's near the edge.

Kali stops, pulls both her hands and mouth away, chuckles into Marin's thigh as the younger girl makes a broken sound of disappointment. Kali reaches down to her own jeans, unbuttons the fly and tugs them down enough so that she can pull the dildo out of her. She fixes it to the harness that Marin had told her to wear, and then wraps her hand around the smaller girl's hips.

“Alright, babygirl,” Kali commands, “Now you're gonna move on down there and fuck yourself on my cock.”

Marin moans softly and gingerly does so, easily slides down on the dildo, already slick from Kali, and adjust position until it's rubbing along her g-spot inside.

“Look at you, slut, look how hot you are for it, c'mon now, fuck yourself.”

Marin does so, moves herself up and down while Kali tucks her hands behind her head and watches her girlfriend, watches her breasts bound, watches the fake cock split her pussy wide.

Kali can only resist so long before she's got to put her hands all over Marin again, and then curls herself up so that she can get her lips on those gorgeous nipples, slicks up one finger with spit and reaches around to drag it along Marin's tight little pucker behind.

She only pulls back briefly, when she hears that certain hitch in Marin's voice once more, and Kali can't really think of anything to say, so she just growls out an order. “Come, slut.”

Marin obeys though, convulsing in Kali's grasp, orgasming hard enough that she white out for a minute, comes back to soft praises for being such a good girl from Kali.

“Now, babygirl,” Kali says, wriggling one leg free of her jeans as Marin move to slump into the passenger seat, “you need to take care of your Mistress.”

Marin takes a few deep breaths and then nods, bends herself over so that she can bury her face in Kali's cunt. Kali flips Marin's skirt up as she does so, fingers the younger girl's sloppy wet hole with her right hand and plays with Marin's tit with her left, as Marin eats her out eagerly.

Before long, it's Kali's turn to come, shuddering beneath Marin's tongue, and Kali lets her keep licking until she can't take it anymore.

Marin detaches the dildo from the harness, and slides it back inside Kali, grinning at the muffled whine Kali makes.

“Alright, get yourself cleaned up,” Marin says, once again in charge, “Can't be late for second period, got a Chem test.” She pulls out a handful of wipes, cleans herself up, and then drops them on Kali before slipping from the car and heading back into the school.

Kali takes a deep breath and looks up at the ceiling. She's not sure she's going to survive this relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I need to tag anything.
> 
> Come say hi on [Tumblr](goddessofcruelty.tumblr.com)!


End file.
